Sunset Valley
by gallop racer fan
Summary: AU,Bron,Grandma,Grandpa,Littlefoot's Mother and Littlefoot all livve together in "Sunset Valley",starts with Littlefoot's birth and follows him as he grows up in Sunset Valley
1. Chapter 1

**This story starts when Littlefoot is born,bron is with them and Grandma and Grandpa do not get split up from them,Lttlefoot's mother (Lily I name her) does not die either**

**Oh they live in a valley called "Sunset Valley"**

**I do not own the land before time**

* * *

><p>A young longneck just hatched from his egg,he looked up and squeaked.<p>

His mother lowered her great head to nuzzle him "I shall call him Littlefoot after his farther" she cooed to her newborn which made Littlefoot's farther Bron smile

His grandparents had huge grins on their faces looking at their only grandchild,Littlefoot yawned and his mother giggled picking him up placing him on her back.

Littlefoot snuggled up as Grandma and Grandpa each gave him a kiss,Grandma turned to her daughter "He's beautiful Lily".

"I know mum" she nuzzled her mate Bron who was eyeing his son,"He looks like me doesn't he?",Grandpa looked at the sleeping newborn and grin "Yes he does very much so"

Littlefoot awoke suddenly and starting crying-he was hungry.

Bron kissed his son before feeding him a tree-star,Littlefoot licked it before chewing on it.

"Aww he is so cute" a voice came from behind them,they turned to see Lily's best friend Aleu smiling.

"When is your little one gonna hatch?" Lily asked.

"Few days" Aleu answered "And if it's a girl I shall call her Ali"

Bron grinned "Thats cute...this is Littlefoot" Bron nodded towards his son who was staring at the big longnecks in wonder.

"He is soo adorable hello Littlefoot" Aleu tickled the baby.

"Well I must be off now goodbye...and take care of your adorable Littlefoot here" she grinned and walked off.

Littlefoot yawned in a very cute manner,his was place on the ground and he stumbled over to Grandma and Grandpa who lowered their heads to greet him.

"Oh my perfect grandson" Grandma said nuzzling him.

Littlefoot curled up on Grandpa's foot and slept.

It was the start of a long and happy life.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way Littlefoot will actually be a baby for a few chapters and this story has quite a lot of them<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed since Littlefoot's birth his parents and grandparents quickly discovered he was very adventurous.

The baby awoke early in the morning and stumbled over his sleeping parents before sliding down Grandma,he squeaked and trotted off through the valley.

Littlefoot gasped as he trotted through the valley on his tiny legs,he spotted another longneck family and squeaked before going and cuddling up on the mother. The mother opened her eye and smiled "Awww" she cooed to the baby "Your Lily and Bron's boy well" she picked him up "Lets get you back to your mama"

Back the nest Lily awoke and smiled as she looked at her back to see her son she gasped to find him gone-he was there last night!

She looked around at her parents and mate he wasn't with them either."MUM! DAD! BRON!" she screamed,startling the family.

"What is it daughter?" Grandpa asked.

"LITTLEFOOT'S GONE!" she screamed,Bron gasped and ran off to search for him.

Lily sobbed "My baby where's my baby!","He's right here" the mother Littlefoot found came up carrying a squeaking Littlefoot.

"Oh my son thank you!" she took Littlefoot and gave him a stern yet loving lick who responded by giving her wide eyes.

"Thank you for bringing Littlefoot back he is quite the adventurer" Grandma told the other longneck.

"Your welcome" with that she turned and headed home,Bron came back and smiled seeing his son "Where was Littlefoot this time?"

Grandpa smiled "Paying the neighbours a visit" the adults laughed before Littlefoot's crying for food stopped them.

Grandma and Grandpa agreed to watch Littlefoot for a few hours so Lily and Bron could have a few hours rest in the springs.

When they left,Grandma and Grandpa turned their full attention to their three day old grandson.

They laughed as he rolled around and smiled from his back up to them.

They picked him up and placed him on a rock and played peek-a-boo with him,Littlefoot giggled each time.

* * *

><p>Bron and Lily laid in the springs taking it in,though Lily's mind was only on her son.<p>

"Hey" Bron nudged her "Your parents will look after Littlefoot"

"I know but you know how he is with adventures"

Bron chuckled "True" they nuzzled

* * *

><p>"Littlefoot come back here honey" Grandma called to her running grandson,Grandma shook her head and grinned before following him.<p>

She chased the baby to the edge of a watering hole before picking him up "No swim" she told him firmly.

She carried Littlefoot back to the nest where Grandpa greeted them "We can't keep him still for a minute" he chuckled

"I'm gonna put him down for a nap" Grandma said laying down cuddling Littlefoot singing him a lullaby

"You had a lot of play,running from the dawn of day now time to rest your head,it is time to go to bed" she hummed the tune rocking him till he fell alseep,she kissed him on his tiny head before quietly standing up.

Lily and Bron came back "Shh" Grandma whispered nodding to Littlefoot.

Lily smiled "You got him to nap"

Aleu walked forward with a baby on her back.

"Aleu!" Lily whispered "Your baby"

Aleu smiled "I got my girl...Ali",she looked over at the sleeping Littlefoot "I'll come back tomorrow we can have proper meetings then I don't wanna wake up your son" she walked off quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Baby Littlefoot is so naw<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Grandma was licking Littlefoot early the next morning,Littlefoot giggled and tried to get away.

Aleu arrived carrying Ali and Lily greeted her.

"Well lets let these two meet shall we? Lily nodded towards Littlefoot who was watching them with a confused face he let out an excited squeak before bounding over.

Ali was placed on the ground and the two babies greeted each other by tumbling over each other and exchanging squeaks.

Bron smiled "Ain't that cute?"

Grandma and Grandpa nodded "They'll make nice little friends" Grandpa commented watching the babies roll around.

Aleu smiled as her daughter and the son of her best friend become best friends themselves.

* * *

><p>Later that day while Littlefoot and Ali were taking a nap in the sun,the adults talked among themselves.<p>

Bron just happened to be the valley leader which means by rights Littlefoot was his heir or in other words when Bron could not lead anymore Littlefoot will.

"So we doing it Bron?" Aleu asked

Bron nodded "Yes we will betroth Littlefoot and Ali",Lily smiled.

Littlefoot and Ali awoke and tried to get off the rock they were sleeping on,when that failed they cried out for their mothers.

Lily walked forward and hugged Littlefoot "Yes they will make fine leaders one day...won't you Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot answered by drooling on his mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it short this time<strong>


End file.
